Renaissance
by Prude
Summary: Etre née en temps qu esclave n est pas la meilleure façon de commencer sa vie, loin de là. Mais quand un mystérieux héro la sauve des griffes du mal, elle a l occasion de renaître.
1. Chapitre 1: Le commencement

**Chapitre 1: Le commencement**

Un jeune homme entra dans l immence bâtiment de la Marine, après avoir demander à son équipage de l attendre dans les rues de cette petite île estivale. Oui, ce jeune homme n était pas un soldat, mais un pirate. Que pouvait-il bien faire alors chez son ennemi?

Ce jeune capitaine était grand, fin et surtout décontracté. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs aux couleurs crémes tel un félin. Il tourna deux fois à droite puis un fois à gauche, comme le plan qu on lui avait donné le dictait. Il finit par trouver la destination finale: la salle des réunions. Un des soldats qui gardait la double porte rouge, lui demanda son nodachi. C était la régle: tous les pirates présents dans cette pièce devait être désarmés afin d éviter une tuerie entre les rivaux. Le grand brun le savait et le lui tendit, non sans l avoir menacé d une mort lente s il était abimé à son retour. Le garde pâlit et lui assura qu il en prendrait soin. La porte s ouvrit. Il était le dernier. Le premier qui le remarqua fut un homme d une grande taille portant une manteau aux plûmes roses: Don Quichotte Doflamingo.

-Hey "petit frère" tu te montres enfin! Tu te fais désirer, cria ce dernier pour bien se faire entendre.

-Ne m appele plus jamais ainsi, lui répondit le retardataire.

-Mais c est qu il se fâche en plus.

L ignorant totalement, le brun dévisagea chaque personne présente. Il y avait Dracule Mihawk, portant son habituel chapeau et sa belle veste rouge et noire, Boa Hancock, l impératrice des femmes, Bartholomew Kuma, certainement le plus grand de tous et pour finir Baggy, un clown aux cheveux bleu. A la base il y avait sept corsaires mais depuis les événements de l archipel Sabaody et la guerre de Marineford, ils avaient vachement diminué. Le jeune homme était sûr d être accepté vu leur petit nombre. Il s assit à une chaise aux bordures dorées et aux coussin en soie rouge et attendit le conseil des cinq étoiles. Donflamingo se mit soudain à parler bien fort.

-Puisque nos amis du Gouvernement Mondial ne feront pas leur apparition avant un moment, j ai eut l excellente idée d apporter de quoi nous distraire tous. Même toi, mon petit Trafalgar Law. Prenez ça comme un cadeau de ma part.

Il frappa des mains et deux gardes accompagnés d une jeune fille entrèrent. La fille en question était d une maigreur à en faire peur. Elle restait néamoins jolie. Elle portait de longs cheveux d un blanc sale et ondulés, de grands yeux verts emeraude qui regardaient autour d elle avec frayeur, un peau qu on devinait pâle derrière la couche de saleté et des lévres d un rouge si vif qu on pourrait s imaginer qu elle portait du rouge à lévres. Tous la fixèrent avec curiosité avant de se retouner vers le corsaire au look extravagant.

-C est l une de mes meilleurs esclaves, aucun de mes invités ne s est plain d elle, continua le blond avec un sourire cruel collé au visage.

-Pourquoi est-elle ici? demanda alors Hancock, attristée par l état de la jeune fille.

-Pour faire son boulot bien sûr! Faire tout ce qu on lui demande.

-Tu veux dire par là qu elle est une esclave sexuelle? intervint Mihawk en fronçant les sourcils.

-On peut dire ça oui.

-Tu rigoles j espere? s esclama l imperatrice. Quel âge a cette gamine? Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de quinze ans! La pauvre fille... J exige que tu la libéres sur le champ Donflamingo!

-Je n ai pas d ordres à recevoir de toi ma jolie, en plus elle n a pas finit de payer la dette de sa famille. Elle ne sera pas relâchée avant.

-Avec les intérêts de tes prêts, elle risque d être esclave toute sa vie, fit Law en se levant. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une ordure pareille. Enfin si, mais pas une aussi grosse.

La jeune fille n en croyait pas ses yeux. Des pirates étaient entrain de la défendre? La femme elle pouvait comprendre, mais même les hommes s y mettait.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi le gouvernement te garde autant que corsaire, avec tout ton réseau de prostitution, de drogue et j en passe, lâcha Kuma en regardant le concerné.

-Oui, moi non plus je ne comprends pas! Traiter les femmes de cette manière est plus que minable, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te refaire le portait, cria Hancock. Je préfère m en aller que de voir ce spectacle déroutant. J espère que vous aurez le coeur de ne pas lui infliger cela messieurs.

Sur ces mots elle partit en faisant claquer sa cape et la porte.

-Donflamingo tu viens de me retirer toute envie de devenir corsaire. Je n ai plus la force d assister encore une fois à tes atrocités, déclara Law avant de partir lui aussi.

Contrairement à l allé, le jeune capitaine n était plus du tout décontracté. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de chose et en infliger aussi, mais pas ça... Ce n était qu une gamine. Ayant vécu des années avec le "Joker", il savait ou en tout cas, imaginait facilement ce que subissait la jeune fille. Il rejoignit son équipage, les Hearths, là où s était convenu. Il n y avait que son second, Bepo, qui y était. Ce dernier fut très étonné de revoir son capitaine si tôt. Il avait dit qu il ne reviendrait pas avant la nuit pourtant.

-Capitaine? C est déjà fini?

-Ca n a même pas commencé. Préviens tout le monde, on retourne au sous marin.

-Mais qu est ce qu il s est passé?

-Tu le sauras tout à l heure. Préviens les autres!

-Désolé. Oui capitaine.

Law était en colère, ça se voyait à des kilométres. L ours parlant se dépecha donc d appeler tous les membres de l équipage à l aide de son escargophone.

Une fois au sous marin, Law émit l idée de sauver l esclave qu il avait vu au Q.G de la marine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait le faire, mais il devait le faire. Les Hearths étaient prêts à suivre leur capitaine partout où il irait. Cependant, ils étaient inquiets du plan qu il proposait. Se faire capturer par son pire ennemi en sachant que celui-ci rêve de le tuer, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée?

-Vous étes sûr de vous capitaine? demanda Penguin, le navigateur du submersible.

-Oui. Si après trois jours je ne reviens toujours pas, vous devrez vous infiltrer sur le navire, c est que j ai besoin de renfort. Compris?

-Yep cap'tain, répondit l équipage.

Il était tellement préoccupé, qu il ne releva même pas le "cap'tain". C est vraiment à ce moment là qu ils compirent qu il était plus que sérieux.

Suivant son plan, Law se balada sur le port, à proximité du bateau de son ancien capitaine. Celui-ci était très animé, il devait y avoir une fête. Le supernovae sourit, cela lui facilitait les choses. Même si Doflamingo était très intelligent et calculateur, il savait que quand il buvait il se faisait avoir plus aisément. Il aperçu Vergo, un homme de main du corsaire, qui avait comme mission de l amener devant lui. Lui aussi devait être ivre.

Trafalgar avait le souvenir que ce dernier ne tenait pas l alcool. Il s avança vers lui et tout ce passa extrêmement vite. L homme au manteau blanc cadrillé le repera et lui sauta dessus. D autres hommes vinrent lui porter de l aide. Après avoir combatu, pour que cela paraîsse crédible, Law fut capturé et emmené sur le bateau. Jeté au pied du géant rose puis plaqué au sol par Vergo, le brun leva les yeux pour regarder son adversaire.

-Ah ! "Petit frère" ça n a pas l air d aller? fit le capitaine corsaire. Moi, comme tu peux le voir, je vais très bien. Et grâce à toi! Oui, oui. J ai eu le plaisir de te voir renoncer au titre de corsaire à cause de moi et en plus tu es là, à mes pieds. Je vais pouvoir jouer avec toi! Je n est jamais été aussi heureux! Il se mit à rire, d une manière affreuse, puis aboya des ordres. Mettez le dans une cellule, je m en occuperais plus tard, je ne pourrais pas en profiter dans mon état. Et n oubliez pas les menottes en granit marin et pas de nourriture. Passe une bonne nuit Law.

Il fut donc traîné et jeté dans une cage minuscule. Il faisait noir et le temps que ses yeux s adaptent, il remarqua qu il avait une personne à l autre bout la prison. Il se concentra d avantage pour améliorer sa vue et remarqua que c était une femme.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le sauvetage

**Chapitre 2: Le sauvetage**

Law regardait de plus en plus attentivement la femme, non, plutôt la jeune femme. Recroquevillée dans un coin et lui tournant le dos, il n était pas facile pour lui de l observer. Néamoins, il reconnu la longue chevelure blanche de l esclave qu il recherchait. Il essaya de s approcher d elle mais pensa au dernier moment que cela l effrayerait sûrement. Alors, il resta à bonne distance, pour pas qu elle ne se sente agressée.

Autour de lui, tout était noir et humide. Il y avait dans un recoin de la cale, qui servait de prison, un faible faisceau de lumière provenant d un trou. C était la seule source de clarté. Le capitaine pouvait sentir des insectes vivre sous son corps et des rats se balader autour de lui. Une odeur de moisi et d une autre chose indéfinissable régnait dans l air, ce qui était très désagréable. Le pire, pour lui, c était qu il allait devoir rester là un moment...

Le lendemain, il se réveilla du demi sommeil dans lequel il était tombé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de s apercevoir que la fille le fixait intensément.

-Salut, murmura-t-il, histoire de ne pas lui faire peur. Comment t appelles-tu?

Elle ne répondit pas et retourna dans son coin, tout en l observant. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il était là et surtout pourquoi dans sa cellule. Elle s était retrouvée là après le refus des pirates pendant la réunion des corsaires. Donflamingo l avait tenue comme responsable et pour la punir il l avait enfermé et privé de nourriture.

-Moi c est Law, fit le jeune homme.

C était une stratégie: peut-être qu elle accepterai de se présenter si lui même le faisait. Cela semblait marcher, car d une toute petite voix elle répondit.

-Prude.

-Bien, sourit-il. Pourquoi es-tu là Prude?

-C est une punition...

Il la considéra un instant. Une punition? Etre esclave ce n était pas suffisant?

-Et toi? le surprit-elle.

-Moi? Je suis un des plus grands ennemis de l espèce de flamand rose qui dirige ce bateau.

Il l entendit pouffer légèrement de rire ce qui étira ses lèvres. Cela ne devait pas lui arriver souvent...

Le troisième jour, l équipage des Hearth Pirates commençait à s impatienter. C était déjà la fin de l après-midi et leur capitaine ne se montrait toujours pas. Ils avaient convenu, avant que Trafalgar ne parte, qu au bout du troisième jour, ils devaient aller sur le terrain. Bepo, Jean-Bart, Penguin et Shashi se préparèrent à leur futur combat. Le sous-marin remonta discrètement à la surface, en créant des bulles sur son passage. Les quatre hommes mirent pied à terre et se dirigèrent vers le port. Le second n eut aucun mal à distinguer le navire de Donflamingo. En même temps, avec un oiseau rose à lunettes sur sa proue, il n était pas compliqué de le repérer même s il faisait nuit. La mission d infiltration ne semblait pas être facile, en effet de nombreux gardes tournaient autour de l entrée.

Alors que le supernovae cherchait un moyen de se défaire de ses menottes, ce qui l épuisait d ailleurs beaucoup, un pirate descendit les marches en bois, les faisant grincer sous son poids. La porte ouverte apportait une grande quantité de lumière, éblouissant les deux prisonniers. L homme, loin d être gracieux et délicat, ouvrit la porte de la cage, avança et prit Prude par les cheveux.

-Allez debout! Y a un client pour toi, aboya-t-il de sa voix inamicale, avant de pousser un rire gras. Le patron a dit que si son invité était content de toi, tu auras droit de bouffer.

Elle marcha dans la direction de la porte sans protester. Law fit mine de bouger et le torsionnaire se tourna vers lui.

-T inquiète pas va! Ton heure va arriver. Le patron attend juste qu'tu le supplies!

-Dis lui, qu il attendra longtemps, répliqua l enfermé, sans avoir ne serait ce qu une once de peur dans la voix.

L esclave lança un regard à son compagnon de cellule puis s empressa de progresser vers la porte menant à l extérieur. Ce dernier remarqua, aux nuances que prenaient la lumière, que la journée allait à sa fin et sourit en sachant que ses hommes arriveraient bientôt.

Jean-Bart venait d assommer deux hommes en les frappant à l aide de leur propre tête. Pour l instant, ils étaient de vrai ninja: ils n avaient pas encore étés repérés, malgré la grande taille de l ancien jouet des Dragons-célestes.

-Le cap'tain est certainement attaché avec du granit-marin, faudrait peut-être penser à piquer les clés de quelqu un, chuchota le Shashi.

-Ouais, c est une bonne idée. Tiens regarde celui-là il en a! lui répondit Penguin.

-Ca se trouve c est pas les bonnes... soupira l ours en combinaison orange.

-Arrête d être pessimiste! lui dirent les deux amis en casquette.

-Désolé..

-Vous allez vous taire à la fin ?! Je vous signale qu il y a des sentinelles juste là! s exaspéra le géant.

-Désolé, s excusèrent les trois ciblés.

-Bon, je crois qu il vaut mieux se séparer, continua-t-il.

Mais il fut interrompu pas le bruit de pas s approchant de leur position. Ils se cachèrent de la meilleur façon possible et attendirent que les pas s éloignent. Penguin remarqua que l homme qui les avait coupé en plein élaboration de plan, tirait avec lui une jeune fille salle et à la limite du squelettique.

-Regardez les gars, c est la fille que nous a décrit le capitaine, avertit-il en faisant du coude à Bepo.

-T as raison,fit ce dernier.

-Changement de stratégie alors! On mets K.O les pirates présents, qui sont que cinq, et on demande à la fille où est le capitaine, déclara Jean-Bart.

-Ouais! On y va, s exclamèrent les trois autres.

Et c est comme ça que commença la lutte opposant les membres de l équipage des Heath Pirates aux membres de l équipage de Donflamingo. Un coup de poing par là, un broyage de bras par ci, enfin compte, la routine pour de vrai pirate. Ce fut facile jusqu à ce que Bellamy, un autre géant blond aux air psychopathes arriva. Il n ouvrit même pas la bouche et attaqua son double en se faisant rebondir contre le mur. Jean-Bart encaissa le coup, mais recula de plusieurs mètres.

-Shashi! Penguin! Prenez la fille et allez chercher le capitaine, je m occupe de lui, cria le colosse brun en grinçant des dents sous l effort. Bepo, finit de rétamer les autres minables.

-Bien!

Prude s était cachée derrière des barils, avait fermé les yeux et bouché ses oreilles. Elle tremblait comme une feuille de terreur. Alors quand une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri.

-Ne t inquiète pas, on est des amis, la rassura le roux. Tu sais où est... hum... Law?

La jeune fille acquiesca rapidement.

-Tu peux nous emmener à lui?

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête et ils partirent en direction de la cale. Ils descendirent précipitamment les escaliers et elle montra la petite prison.

-Capitaine! se réjouit l homme à la casquette à l écriture bleu.

-Dépêches-toi d ouvrir cette foutue porte et de me retirer ces menottes! Cette connerie m épuise.

-Oui capitaine!

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à chercher les clés à gauches à droites de manière nerveuse sous le regard empressant de Trafalgar. Prude, de son côté, réfléchit aussi et se souvint que le marin avait suspendu le trousseau près de la porte. Elle se dirigea donc vers celui-ci, puis le lança vers l homme roux. Il ouvrit la porte et libéra le prisonnier de ses bracelets.

-Bien, on se casse d ici je n ai pas la force ne me battre cette fois, fit Law en frottant ses poignets. Il se dirigea vers l esclave. Toi, tu vas venir avec nous. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne me suis pas fait attraper pour rien.

Morte de peur, elle eut le réflexe de s enfuir. Shashi l avait vu venir et l attrapa. Elle allait se mettre à crier mais elle fut assommée.

-Mais pourquoi avait vous fait ça cap'tain? s affola le roux.

-Elle était prête à hurler, en plus comme ça elle nous causera moins de soucis. Allez, maintenant on y va j ai dit.

Le petit groupe remonta sur le pont où Bepo et Jean-Bart combattaient un ressort humain. Une fois que Law se fit remarquer pas ses deux hommes, il leur fit signe de plonger dans l eau. Ils obéirent, ce qui leur permirent d échapper de leur lutte avec le mangeur de fruit du démon. Ils nagèrent tous, le supernovae soutenu par Penguin, en direction du sous-marin qui s était camouflé pas loin de là.


	3. Chapitre 3: Tentative

**Chapitre 3: Tentative.**

Doflamingo bouillait littéralement sur place. Dans la même journée, il avait perdu une esclave qui obéissait au doigt et à l œil et son prisonnier qui n était autre que son ancien subordonné. Mais le pire, c était qu il s était fait avoir comme un débutant. C était beaucoup trop beau, la capture de Law et sa docilité plus que suspecte, il aurait dû voir la supercherie. Il s arrêta de marcher les cent pas, se tourna vers un tas de barils dans lequel il mit un coup de pied tellement puissant, que le bois se détériora. Ce qui ne suffit pas à le calmer.

-Capitaine.

Il allait pouvoir libérer toute la cruauté qu il avait en lui car Bellamy venait de se présenter à lui. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du blond aux lunettes mauves.

-Bellamy...

-Je... On m a dit que vous me demandiez.

-On t a dit vrai. Avance. Je veux que tu m expliques comment cinq intrus, dont un sérieusement épuisé et une esclave, on fait pour te filer sous le nez sans que tu ne réagisses.

-Ils... ils ont... sauté dans l océan capitaine. Je ne... pouvait pas les suivre... bégaya le concerné en baissant les yeux.

-Et tu ne pouvais prévenir personne?

-Je n y ai pas pensé capitaine, sur le moment... Je suis désolé.

-Oh oui tu peux l être! Tu sais ce qu il va t arriver n est ce pas?

-Le cachot?

-Non, aujourd hui je suis d une très mauvaise humeur et pour me la remonter je comptes... hum... Te noyer! Ca risque d être amusant, pour moi!

Aussi grand fut-il, le géant s écroula par terre, devant les pieds de son capitaine et se fit tout petit. Il tremblait, lui, alors qu il prétendait n avoir peur de rien, ni même la mort.

-Capitaine je vous en supplies, lancez-moi au cachot autant de temps que vous voulez mais pas ça, s il vous plait.

-Tu sais que cela ne sert à rien d insister quand j ai prit une décision, non?

-Oui, mais...

Il répondit dans le vent, car Doflamingo quitta la pièce, mais sans oublier de l attacher, grâce à son pouvoir, et le faire suspendre au plafond.

Law entra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla pour filer sous la douche. Qu est ce qui lui avait prit de sauver cette gamine? Et surtout, qu est ce qu il allait en faire? Passer presque tout son temps avec ses nakamas le rendait quelque peu bienveillant et il n aimait pas ça du tout. Il laissa l eau brûlante couler sur sa peau. Il avait été dans une cellule pendant trois jours, dans la crasse et l humidité; il en avait besoin.

Prude avait été emmenée dans l infirmerie et posée sur un matelas. Le coup qu elle avait reçu sur la tête n avait pas été violent, mais elle avait du sommeil à rattraper. Shashi s était proposé de la surveiller. Il était assis là, à la regarder. Elle aurait été plus que magnifique si elle avait eut une vie normale. Elle avait de jolis traits de base, mais son grand manque de poids l enlaidissait. _Dommage,_ pensa le jeune homme.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule. D abord, elle fut heureuse de sa nuit de sommeil, car elle avait dormi dans un vrai lit, puis la panique la prit. Où est ce qu elle avait trouvé un lit et comment était-elle arrivée sur celui-ci. Elle ouvrit les yeux, tout en s asseyant brutalement. La première chose qu elle fit, ce fut d étudier son environnement. La pièce n était ni grande, ni petite. Enfin pour elle, elle était énorme... Les murs étaient blancs et paraissaient être construits en métal, plutôt qu en bois. Il y avait deux autres lits, en plus du sien, drapés de blancs. Plusieurs armoires, blanches également, s alignaient entre la porte et le hublot. Hublot, par lequel Prude s aperçu qu elle était sous la mer. Le paysage qu offrait la fenêtre était la seule touche de couleur de la cabine. En premier lieu, elle fut émerveillée devant tous ces poissons multicolores et ces plantes aquatiques. Ensuite, elle réalisa une chose. Quelqu un l avait enlevé! Et elle ne pouvait pas s enfuir... Que pouvaient-ils bien lui faire, ces hommes? Etaient-ils gentils? Est ce qu ils comptaient se servir d elle comme son ancien maître? Toutes ces questions rôdaient dans sa tête, au point de lui donner des migraines. Elle remarqua qu une paire de ciseaux traînait sur une commode. Pendant de longues secondes elle la fixa. Se débarrassa-t-elle enfin de la vie qu elle n avait jamais voulu? Se libéra-t-elle de cet enfer dans lequel elle était née? La réponse était oui, car dans un élan irréfléchi elle saisit ces lames et les approcha de ses veines.

Le capitaine du sous-marin finissait de manger. Il n était pas du genre à suivre correctement les repas, mais après plusieurs jours de jeûne, son estomac le rappelait à l ordre. Il se leva alors que le reste de l équipage dînait encore. Il avait l impression que quelque chose allait se passer. Qu il n aurait pas dû laisser la jeune fille seule. Alors, il fit un détour par l infirmerie. Une odeur métallique vint lui chatouiller les oreilles. Mauvais, très mauvais présage. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit la jeune femme, baignée dans son sang, par terre. Les ciseaux étaient encore dans sa main. Il soupira. Law la souleva, tout en appuyant sur la plaie pour stopper l hémorragie. Son pouls se faisait encore sentir, c était déjà ça. Il se dirigea vers la salle des opérations en criant des ordres pour que ces hommes l entendent bien. Ce fut le cas. Bepo se trouva à ses cotés à peine trente secondes plus tard. Penguin était présent aussi et attendait les instructions.

-Penguin, tu vas aller me trouver une pochette de sang universel, Bepo prépares le fils va falloir la recoudre, fit Trafalgar, tout en se saisissant d une seringue. Cette injection devrait suffire pour arrêter l écoulement du sang.

Penguin qui était parti dès qu il savait quoi faire, revint avec le liquide précieux à la vie dans la main. Ils pourraient commencer la transfusion dès que la piqûre fera effet.

L opération se passa sans difficulté et la jeune esclave fut couchée dans un lit propre.

-Vous ne la laissez plus seule, je ne tiens pas à gaspiller encore du sang pour elle. Si elle recommence, je vais rajouter à ma collection ses jolis petits organes.

-Oui capitaine, répondirent en même temps, l homme et l ours.

-Je vais commencer le premier tour de garde maintenant. Retournez à votre poste.

Il se retrouva seuls peu de temps après. Il prit place sur chaise, non loin du lit. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement envers cette jeune fille. C était la deuxième fois qu il lui venait en aide. Mais pourquoi? Etait ce son instinct de médecin? Ou juste parce qu elle lui faisait penser à sa petite sœur Lamy? Il souffla. Si il y avait une chose qu il n aimait pas, c était de se remettre en question. Il se massa doucement les tempes en s adossant à son siége.

Prude entendait des voix autour d elle, mais elle était incapable de comprendre le sens de leur paroles. Etait-elle dans l autre monde, celui qu il y a après la mort? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux en grimaçant de douleur. Sa tête la lançait, c était horrible. Elle n était donc pas morte... Deux masses floues se dressaient au dessus de son corps. En les regardant avec beaucoup de concentration, elles se transformèrent en visage. Celui sur sa gauche était humain. Il avait un teint légèrement halé, des yeux couleur acier, une fine bouche et un petit bouc noir. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi noir que sa petite barbichette. Elle se souvenait de cette tête, c était Law, l homme qui avait partagé sa cellule. L autre visage, par compte était animal. Pendant un instant elle crut rêver.

-Elle se réveille capitaine, fit l animal en question.

-Oui merci, je vois.

L homme recula puis se tourna vers une petite étagère pour y prendre un objet. Objet qu il entoura à son bras, avant de pomper une boule noire. La pression augmenta et elle tenta de se retirer . Mais elle s en abstint quand Law lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Ta pression est correcte miss. Maintenant que tu es réveillée, je vais pouvoir te poser quelques questions. Bepo, laisse nous seuls.

-Yep Cap'tain!

-Cap"i"taine, corrigea ce dernier avec agacement.

La jeune fille eut peur, quel genre d interrogatoire allait-il lui faire passer? Lorsque le second du navire sortit, Trafalgar reprit la parole.

-Quel âge as-tu?

-J ai seize ans, murmura-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Seize? Hum... J aurais dit moins. D où viens-tu?

D où elle venait? Mais il le savait. Elle ne saisit pas vraiment le sens de sa question.

-Du bateau de Doflamingo...

-Tu n as pas compris. Je voulais dire de quel pays.

-C est vous qui avez mal compris. Je suis née sur le navire de Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Je suis née esclave.

Ce fut un choc, même pour lui. Elle est née esclave? Cela voulait dire que sa mère l était aussi...

-As-tu toujours été une esclave sexuelle?

-Non... au début j étais comme les autres, je devais nettoyer, faire à manger et des tâches dans ce genre. Plus tard, le maître m a trouvé jolie et m a trouvé d autres occupations...

-Connais-tu tes parents?

Elle fit signe que non. Le capitaine décida que cela suffisait pour aujourd hui.

-Combien temps j ai dormi? le questionna alors Prude.

-Trois jours. Tu te sens capable de te lever?

-Oui, je penses.

-Dans ce cas, lèves-toi et montes sur la balance.

Elle lui obéit, un peu par habitude. Cette homme ne semblait pas être mauvais. Cependant, il avait un ton froid et détaché quand il parlait et ces regards montraient qu il ne supportait pas qu on lui désobéisse. Il était un mystère à lui tout seul. Il la fit descendre et nota les données sur une feuille. Puis il lui prit son tour de poitrine, de taille et de hanche, il la mesura et pour finir l ausculta avec son stéthoscope.

-Il va falloir surveiller ton poids miss, trente-cinq kilo pour un mètre septante-cinq, ce n est pas normal. A part ça, tu as l air d être en bonne santé.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

-Je fais ça, car si je te laisse sur une île dans cet état, tu ne pourras jamais survivre. Je ne t ai pas sauvé pour rien.


	4. Chapitre 4: Intégration

**Chapitre 4: Intégration**

Trois jours passèrent. Prude resta cloîtrée dans l infirmerie, refusant de sortir à tout prix. Elle n était pas douée en société, puisque depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle fut traitée comme un animal et cela lui faisait peur d être entourée d autant d inconnus. Bepo, qui la terrifiait moins malgré le fait qu il n était pas humain, alla lui apporter de quoi manger et lui montra où se trouvait la douche. Ce refus de la part de la jeune fille énervait démesurément Law, qui décida d y mettre fin ce jour là. Alors que Ben, un type d une cinquantaine d année, aux larges épaules et de grande taille, faisait son possible pour cuisiner le petit déjeuner, le capitaine entra dans la pièce où vivait l ancienne esclave.

-Aujourd hui que tu le veuilles ou pas, tu vas sortir. Cela ne se fait pas de nous ignorer alors qu on t as sortie de ta salle condition. Alors tu vas te lever et tu vas me suivre.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la fit avancer vers la porte.

-Je... je peux pas... sortir comme ça, bégaya Prude, en essayant d extraire son bras de sa poigne.

Il la regarda un instant et dû lui donner raison. La "robe" en toile qu elle portait était fortement déchirée. _Et personne n a penser à lui donner quelque chose à se mettre_ , s énerva le capitaine.

-Attends moi là, je vais te chercher des vêtements.

Et c est comme ça que la jeune fille se trouva habillée d un sweet-shirt, appartenant à Law, et d un pantalon beaucoup trop large pour elle.

Elle suivit docilement le brun, tout en tenant le jean noir, pour éviter sa chute. Il poussa une porte, qui ressemblait d ailleurs à toutes les autres et entra dans une salle où régnait une agréable odeur. Elle passa en premier sa tête, puis timidement, et sous le regard insistant du capitaine, entra entièrement. Tous les hommes présents arrêtèrent de parler pour se tourner vers elle. Pendant une seconde, elle pensa à s enfuir mais se reprit. Elle observa tout ce beau monde avec attention et ils faisaient de même avec elle. Elle remarqua d abort Jean-Bart, à cause de sa taille, mais aussi à cause des tatouages tribaux qu il portait au visage. Elle sentait une énergie, qui lui paraissait familière, s émaner de lui. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le cuisinier qui portait les plats. Elle reconnu Bepo et pour finir s attarda sur les deux hommes coiffés de casquettes. Eux aussi, elle les avaient déjà vu, mais c était l occasion de les examiner plus attentivement. Un roux aux cheveux mi-long et un brun aux cheveux courts. Les deux étaient vêtus de la même combinaison blanche et portaient des lunettes, ce qui limitait son observation.

-Vas-y entre, on ne va pas te manger, l encouragea le géant avec un sourire doux flottant sur son visage.

Elle avança et choisit de s assoir à côté de l ours, qui était sûrement celui qu elle connaissait le plus, après Law, puisqu il était plusieurs fois venu lui rendre visite.

-J espère que vous avez faim! s enthousiasma l aîné du groupe en posant des assiettes sur la table.

Il y avait des petits pains au chocolat, des croissants, d autres pâtisseries qu elle ne reconnût pas, du lait, du thé et du café. Tous les garçons foncèrent sur la nourriture pour en avoir le plus possible. Seul Trafalgar était calme et attendit. Prude, elle resta interdite, comme si elle attendait une autorisation.

-Sers toi, c est là pour ça. Tu n as pas besoin d une permission ici, tu sais? Enfin, pas pour tout, lui dit Jean-Bart, installé en face d elle.

Elle tendit la main pour saisir un croissant et le mangea discrètement. Elle fut surprise de constater, que tous ces hommes se parlaient et se considéraient comme des frères. Une étrange affection semblait les lier tous les uns aux autres. Elle découvrit aussi, que tout l équipage, sans exception, admirait et respectait Law. Même si ce dernier ce montrait froid et cruel envers eux de temps en temps.

Une saison passa et l été battait maintenant son plein. Prude se sentait mieux, entourée de tous ces hommes, même si elle restait un peu inquiète à leur égard. Elle préférait passer son temps avec Jean-Bart et Bepo. Elle avait appris lors d une discussion avec le géant, qu il avait été aussi esclave. D accord, pas du même genre qu elle, mais elle voyait en elle un semblable. La jeune fille avait reconnu alors l aura qu il l entourait: la peur de redevenir qu un servant non aimé et sans famille. Il lui avait expliquer qu il servait de monture aux Dragons célestes et que quand il fut sauvé par Trafalgar, il lui avait fallu des semaines pour remarcher rien que sur ses pieds.

Pour Bepo, elle trouvait son côté animal adorable. Et puis, il n était pas un de ces hommes qui l avait fait souffrir et cela lui suffisait. Elle aimait caresser sa fourrure douce et chaude. L ours prenait plaisir à se faire câliner, chose que ses autres nakamas ne faisaient jamais. Chaque membres de l équipage des Hearths pirates considéraient Prude comme une petite sœur et faisaient leur possible pour qu elle se sente bien.

Law fut satisfait de remarquer qu elle avait pris un peu de poids. Autant que médecin, il surveillait son évolution avec intérêt et lui faisait passer tout un tas de test médicaux. Il voulait, aussi, en connaître plus sur son passé, mais il décida, qu elle devait d abord s habituer à sa nouvelle vie et à ses compagnons. De toute façon il avait tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour l interroger.

L ancienne esclave se montrait très curieuse et voulait qu on lui explique comment fonctionnaient les choses. Normalement, c était les enfants qui avaient ce genre de comportement, cependant elle n avait pas eut d enfance. Tout le monde répondait au mieux à ses questions et même Law lui accordait un peu de son temps pour satisfaire sa curiosité.Voulant absolument se rendre utile sur le sous-marin, Prude eu comme occupation d aider à la cuisine et de nettoyage. Cela lui permit d apprendre à connaître Ben, qui s occupait d elle comme un père. Ils avaient mis pied sur une île où elle put s approvisionner en vêtement. Elle ne pouvait pas emprunter éternellement les habits de son récent capitaine. Elle possédait sa propre chambre, en face de celle du Chirurgien de la mort. Cette dernière était petite, mais avait la place pour un lit et une commode. Il y avait même un hublot pour qu elle puisse admirer les fonds marins.


	5. Chapitre 5: Cauchemar

**Chapitre 5: Cauchemar**

Le sous marin entièrement immergé dans l océan de Grand-Line, voguait tranquillement alors que le soleil s était couché depuis un moment et que la lune habitait le ciel. Les membres d équipage s endormirent chaqu un leur tour sauf celui qui était de garde: Jean-Bart. Prude s allongea dans son lit moelleux et se recouvra de la couverture. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Mais ce dernier fut très vite perturbé par un de ces rêves vivants où l on pouvait tout ressentir.

 _J étais entrain de nettoyer la cale qui servait de prison pour les punitions. Le dernier homme qui y était entré, était resté longtemps, très longtemps. La cage était donc plus que crade. Je fis partir les rats qui rôdaient autour de moi et me remis à frotter le mur où des tâches de sang et d urine s étaient incrustées. L odeur était épouvantable et me collait presque à la peau. Mais bon j étais habituée. La porte en bois s ouvrit en grinçant et une voix désagréable et masculine me parvint de la sortie._

 _-Prude! Remonte le patron veut te voir!_

 _-Mais je n ai pas terminé..._

 _-Je m en tapes! Laisse ça quelqu un d autre le fera. Le patron veut te voir j'te dis, s énerva le pirate._

 _Je soupira et me leva. A chaque fois que je allais voir le maître, j avais un drôle de mélange de joie et de frayeur dans le cœur. La joie, c était parce que j avais encore l espoir qu il me laisse partir car j avais réussi à payer la dette de ma mère. Et la peur, c était car il y avait de forte chances pour qu il me réprimande pour tel ou tel chose. Je passa devant l homme qui m avait appelé. L équipage était tellement grand que je ne le reconnut même pas. Par contre lui me connaissait et ne se gêna pas pour me pincer les fesses. Je le laissais faire, de toute façon je n étais en position de me plaindre: j étais une esclave. Je le suivis jusqu à la chambre de Doflamingo. Je trouva cela étrange, il me convoquait habituellement sur le pont pour être sûr que je serais humiliée devant tout le monde. Le pirate qui m accompagnait frappa à la porte et avec son rire perpétuel, le capitaine m autorisa à entrer. Je m engouffra dans la pièce en baissant le regard. Le sol était recouvert d un épais tapis rouge sang. Je leva discrètement les yeux pour admirer la chambre décorée avec goût. Tout était doré et rouge, les deux couleurs de la royauté. Il aimait rappeler au monde entier qu il était le roi de Dressrosa et qu il avait fait partie des Dragons célestes. Le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, pouvait accueillir facilement cinq personnes. Je trouva cela plus qu injuste. Les autres esclave et moi dormions à même le sol dans un débarras. Mon maître sortit de sa salle de bain personnelle et me regarda avec un sourire pervers mêlé de cruauté._

 _-Ah te voilà! Prude c est ça?_

 _-Oui..._

 _-Tu viens d avoir quatorze ans, n est ce pas?_

 _-Oui..._

 _-Bien. J ai peut-être un travail pour toi. Travail qui te permettra de rembourser ta dette plus rapidement. Tu le veux?_

 _-Oh oui, merci beaucoup maître!_

 _Un bonheur me rempli de l intérieur. Je pourrais partir plus vite de ce fichu bateau, où j étais opprimée et traitée en animal. Le capitaine élargit son sourire et mon état d euphorie s évapora d un coup. Quelque chose me dit que j allais regretter ma décision, mais avec Doflamingo il n y avait pas de retour en arrière, jamais._

 _-Enlève ta robe, m ordonna-t-il du ton qui ne me plût pas du tout._

 _-Pardon?_

 _-Fais ce que je te dis! Enlève ta robe!_

Law lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Le sommeil ne venait pas, un peu comme d habitude et il avait décidé de se fatiguer les yeux en se mettant à la lecture d un nouveau livre de médecine. Il entamait le douzième chapitre, quand il perçut un léger cri venir de la chambre de la seule fille de l équipage. Le silence revint tout de suite après, alors il n en s inquiéta pas d avantage.

 _J obéis et me déshabilla devant lui. Une fois fait, il s approcha de moi et commença à tourner autour de moi en m analysant. Il me toucha aussi, à certain endroits._

 _-Sur le lit, fit-il._

 _Encore une fois, j obtempéra et avança vers l immense matelas. Il reprit la parole._

 _-Avant de te donner ce travail, je dois m assurer que tu es capable de le réaliser. Tu comprends? Oui, j en suis sûr, que tu comprends. Alors je vais tester la marchandise. Tu te demandes sûrement en quoi consiste ta nouvelle tâche? Tu vas bientôt le deviner, ne t inquiètes pas. Mets toi à quatre pattes!_

 _Je le fit, pendant que lui me touchait de ses mains rappeuses, envoyant des frissons de dégoût dans ton mon corps. Je l entendis se déshabiller et des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il se plaça derrière moi et introduisit une chose, qui me paraissait énorme, en moi, me déchirant de l intérieur. Les larmes qui perlaient de mes yeux se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, alors que je les fermais pour supporter la douleur qui m envahissait. Il se mit à bouger rapidement, ce qui amplifiait la souffrance que j éprouvais. Je n osais pas crier, car je savais dans un coin de ma tête qu il me punirait et que cela serait pire de ce que je vivais en ce moment. Après de longues minutes, il se tendit et je ressentis un liquide couler en moi. Il se retira._

 _-Je te félicite, tu n as pas fait un seul bruit, pas une seule plainte. Tu es parfaite pour ce travail. Maintenant dégage, retourne à tes occupations._

 _Je me releva et essuya mes larmes d un revers de la main. J allais récupérer ma robe et il me devança et la saisit._

 _-Non, tu vas sortir comme ça, me dit-il toujours avec cette grimace sur le visage._

 _J acquiesça et sortis. Absolument tous les hommes que je croisais se moquaient de moi et me lançaient tout ce qu ils leur passaient sous la main. Et moi j avançais, la tête basse et tout espoir se brisa en moi. Cela ne servait à rien de fantasmer sur une soudaine libération, cela n arriverait jamais..._

Un deuxième cri se fit entendre et Law décida d aller voir ce qu il se passe. Mais surtout, lui toucher un ou deux mots sur la tranquillité au bord de son sous-marin. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Prude. Il faisait noir, mais il pouvait aisément la voir bouger pendant son sommeil. Il s approcha d elle, laissant la porte ouverte. Il se concentra dans le but d améliorer sa vue dans la pénombre et remarqua les larmes de la jeune fille. Elle gémissait et secouait sa tête. Elle devait être en plein cauchemar. Il la saisit doucement par les épaules pour la réveiller. Elle semblait plongée dans un état léthargique. Il la bouscula d avantage. Elle cria et ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

-Hey! Du calme!

Elle reprit doucement conscience et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pris de court, le jeune capitaine ne sut comment réagir. Il se rappela que quand sa sœur faisait un mauvais rêve, il la prenait dans ses bras et cela la rassurait. C est ce qu il fit avec l ancienne esclave. Cette dernière s accrocha à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait et enfouit son visage trempé dans son cou, toujours secouée par des sanglots. Law la serra contre lui et caressa ses cheveux. Ce geste lui était venu naturellement. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir rêvé pour être dans cet état? _Sûrement de ce que lui faisaient subir les hommes sur le bateau de Doflamingo_ , conclut-il. Il dégagea l oreille de la jeune femme de ses cheveux et vint lui susurrer des paroles rassurantes.

-C est fini, ce n était qu un rêve... Calmes-toi. Je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Plus jamais un homme ne te touchera...

La respiration Prude s adoucit et son corps se décontracta.

Jean-Bart était inquiet. Deux cris dans la même nuit... Il y avait un problème avec leur nouvelle recrue. Il descendit de la vigie et s orienta dans le submersible jusqu à la chambre de la fille. Il fut étonné de voir la porte déjà ouverte. Discrètement il passa la tête dans la pièce et vit son capitaine, Prude dans les bras, entrain de la rassurer. Il lui caressait les cheveux par gestes lents et doux en lui murmurant à l oreille. Le géant sourit et partit sans faire de bruit. La personne qui connaissait ne collait pas aux rumeurs qui tournaient sur elle. Les gens avaient peur de Trafalgar Law, car on disait de lui qu il était cruel et sans cœur. Mais ce que ces gens ne savaient pas, c est que cet homme avait libérer deux esclaves, par simple bonté d âme et qu il consolait une jeune fille qui avait fait un cauchemar... Comment pouvait-il être mauvais dans ces conditions?

Entièrement calmée, Prude se détacha de son capitaine. Toujours avec une douceur infinie, il prit son visage dans sa main et essuya ses larmes avec son pouce. Il l admira un instant. Ses grands yeux verts le suppliait, mais de quoi? Ses lèvres encore frémissantes s ouvrirent, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais se refermèrent.

-Ca va mieux?

Elle fit signe que oui et il s apprêta à repartir. Quelque chose, pourtant, l en empêcha. Elle venait de le retenir par la manche.

-S il te plaît, ne me laisse pas toute seule...

Il poussa un léger soupir, mais il accepta sa requête. Il se retourna vers elle et la souleva dans ses bras. Il marcha jusqu à sa chambre, pour ensuite la coucher dans son lit. Il alla refermer son livre et la rejoignit.


	6. Chapitre 6: Libération

**Chapitre 6: Libération**

Prude passa un an entier avec l équipage des Hearts pirates, jour pour jour. Elle sentait pleinement comme chez elle avec ces hommes, qu elle avait appris à aimer comme ses frères. Le sous-marin jaune était devenu sa maison. Grâce à Law, Bepo, Jean-Bart, Ben, Shashi et Penguin, le sourire naissait de plus en plus souvent sur son visage. Les hommes du submersible l adoraient énormément aussi en retour. Pour eux, elle était un membre à part entière de leur famille. Ce soir là, donc, ils décidèrent d aller fêter l anniversaire de la venue de la jeune fille. Ils venaient d accoster sur une île et cela tombait plus que bien.

L ancienne esclave se retrouva assise à la même table que son géant préféré où ils parlèrent et s amusèrent ensemble. Les autres pirates de leur équipage étaient éparpillés dans le bar qu ils avaient trouvé. Elle était assez mignonne cette brasserie avec sa décoration vieillotte et ses grandes fenêtres. Cela apportaient beaucoup de lumière dans l établissement, comme cette nuit là, puisque la pleine lune était au rendez-vous. Une odeur de café mêlée à celle de l alcool habitait l atmosphère. Ce petit bar de village était plutôt réputé pour son saké d une excellente qualité. Même Prude fut obligée d en goûter.

De son côté, Trafalgar charmait une jeune femme rousse et aux yeux bleus azur. C était une jolie femme. Il essayait par ce moyen, d oublier Prude qui hantait de plus en plus ses pensées. Cela l énervait, car il ne savait pas pourquoi. Dés qu il arrêtait de travailler pour se reposer ou dés qu il fermait les yeux, il la voyait elle. Sa chevelure blanche, ses grands yeux verts tellement expressifs et profonds et ses lèvres si rouges... Il mit ça sur le compte de ses hormones. Cela faisait longtemps qu ils n avaient pas mis pied sur terre et qu il n avait pas pu calmer certains de ses besoins. _Oui, ça doit être ça_ , se dit-il pour se rassurer. Jean-Bart avait remarqué que le chirurgien de la mort se comportait différemment, en tout cas, en présence de leur recrue féminine. Alors quand il le vit avec sa future conquête, tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Il était amoureux de Prude, mais essayait de se convaincre du contraire. Il s aperçut aussi que cette dernière avait arrêter de parler pour regarder faire son capitaine.

-Jalouse? lui demanda-t-il alors pour voir sa réaction.

Elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Jalouse? Pourquoi le serai-je? le questionna-t-elle en retour avec naïveté.

-Pourquoi tu fixes le capitaine alors?

-Parce que je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas l attitude de cette fille.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui est étonnant pourtant.

-Quand j étais petite, les autres femmes esclaves me disaient que les hommes étaient méchants, sans intérêt et pervers. Ensuite, j ai fait ma propre expérience et..

-Ce que tu as vécu est loin d être normal! C est la même chose pour les autres esclaves. La jeune fille que tu vois là, elle est consentante. Je dirais même plus, si tu veux mon avis.

-Mais pourquoi veut-elle ça?

-Parce qu elle est attirée par lui. Comme beaucoup... Comprends juste qu il ne lui fait et fera aucun mal.

Elle hocha la tête, puis bu une gorgée de saké.

Quelque chose l avait troublé et lui avait fait rater son coup. La jeune femme qu il avait essayer d attirer venait de partir. Law tourna la tête en soupirant et surprit Prude entrain de le regarder. Elle ne détourna pas le regard, comme il l aurait pensé, quand elle se rendit compte que lui aussi la dévisageait. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment, puis la jeune fille fut appelée par Jean-Bart qui lui demandait si elle voulait partir. Elle refusa sa proposition. Elle voulait rester encore un peu et puis leur capitaine était toujours là, elle ne risquait rien. Elle se fit servir une autre coupe d alcool et écouta la joyeuse musique qui s échappait du piano sous les doigts agiles d un homme petit. Après une demi-heure, Law s avança vers elle et la prit par le bras.

-On y va, lèves-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Mais...

-Non. Je suis fatigué et je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici, alors lèves-toi.

Elle saisit vite son verre et le vida d un trait avant d être tirée vers l extérieur par le jeune homme. Alors qu ils marchaient, lui n ayant toujours par lâché prise sur l avant bras de Prude, une question trottait dans son esprit, mais il hésitait à la lui poser. Et puis qu allait lui apporter cette réponse? De la joie, de la tristesse ou encore de la colère? Non, ce n était pas son genre. Par contre il se sentait extrêmement frustré, par conséquent il allait lui poser cette question. L ancienne esclave s aperçut que son capitaine ralentissait et du faire de même. Ensuite, son dos rencontra le mur qui était à sa droite.

-Pourquoi me observais-tu tout à l heure? Serais-tu jalouse? lui dit-il en l obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux avec sa main posée sur son menton.

Elle fit signe que non rapidement avec sa tête, puis d un murmure presque inaudible lui répondit.

-J essayais de comprendre capitaine. Je dois avouer que les relations homme/femme me rendent perplexe. Jean-Bart m a un peu aidé. Je suis désolée si tu t es senti mal à l aise à cause de moi.

Elle baissa les yeux et ses joues se rosirent légèrement. Law trouva cette réponse quelque peu décevante, mais il n aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Que lui arrivait-il? Depuis qu elle naviguait avec eux, il était constamment entrain de s interroger, que se soit par rapport à elle ou à lui-même.

-Capitaine?

Sa voix le sortit de sa rêverie et il reporta son attention sur elle. Il ne put s empêcher de contempler ses lèvres rouges si tentantes... Sans réfléchir, il fonça sur celles-ci et les embrassa. Prude se tendit et tenta de reculer, mais le bâtiment derrière elle, lui fit obstacle. Elle attendit juste qu il se replie et une fois fait, elle se dégagea de son emprise et courut vers le sous-marin qui devait être à une centaine de mètres de là. Law ne fut pas vraiment surpris de sa réaction, c était plus que prévisible _. Mais quel con_ , se dit-il, _si ça se trouve elle va se perdre maintenant..._ Il essaya de suivre le même chemin qu elle et il fut rassuré de la voir entrer dans leur submersible. Il pénétra dans l appareil pour ensuite se diriger vers sa chambre. A l instant où il arrivait dans le bon couloir, il vit la jeune fille entrer dans sa pièce réservée. Sans savoir vraiment se qu il faisait, il frappa à la porte.

-Prude?

-Va-t-en.

-Prude, je... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. C est juste que... je ne sais plus se que je fais. Tu comprends?

-Non.

-Que t a expliqué Jean-Bart?

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire comprendre son geste s il ne savait pas comment elle voyait les choses. Il devait utiliser les mêmes mots que le géant pour être certain qu elle saisisse bien.

-Que cette fille était attirée par toi et que c est pour ça qu elle se comportait de cette façon. Il m a aussi dit que tu ne lui faisais pas de mal et que tu n allais pas lui en faire, répliqua la jeune fille.

-Bien, saches alors que je ne te voulais pas de mal et je ne veux pas te faire mal. Jamais.

-Tu es attiré par moi dans ce cas?

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait admettre cela sans en être sûr. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte et s assit par terre. Il entendit la fille l imiter. Avant de lui répondre il devait se poser la question. Était-il attiré par sa jeune recrue? Oui, c était une belle jeune femme et beaucoup d hommes devaient être sous son charme. L appréciait-il? Oui, sinon, il ne l aurait pas accepter dans son équipage. Mais voyait-il en elle une petite sœur comme les autres ou voyait-il en elle une femme qu il pourrait aimer? Peut-être...

-Oui, on peut dire ça, lâcha le brun dans un soupir.

-C était alors un geste gentil? Un geste amoureux?

Il sourit de son étrange formulation. Un geste gentil... amoureux...

-Oui Prude.

De l autre côté du couloir, elle s interrogeait aussi. Si cet acte avait un but aimant, elle en conclut qu il devait l aimer ou alors l apprécier beaucoup. Ce qui par pur déduction, voulait dire que cela devait lui faire plaisir. Était-ce le cas? Un peu, cela avait été doux... Sa frayeur ne l avait pas laisser expérimenter assez pour pouvoir répondre. Elle devait réessayer. Elle ouvrit la porte délicatement et le découvrit assis, les yeux tournés vers elle. L ancienne esclave n avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ses traits fins, à ses yeux orageux, à ses cheveux noirs et à ses lèvres pastels. Jamais, sauf cette fois là.

Elle s approcha timidement du jeune homme qui ne bougeait pas et adopta les mêmes mouvements que lui tout à l heure. Law fut abasourdi de ce qu elle faisait. Il devait cependant pas la repousser. Il ferma les yeux, tout en indiquant à sa partenaire ce qu elle devait faire. Cela dura plusieurs secondes. Quand elle recula, elle put constater qu elle avait éprouvé un drôle sentiment de bien-être. Le grand brun ne lui laissa pas d avantage de temps pour réfléchir car il lui prit le poignet afin de l obliger à se lever et l entraîna dans sa chambre.

-Qu est ce que tu fais? s affola Prude.

-Ne t inquiète pas.

Quelque chose en elle lui disait de faire confiance à son capitaine, qu il ne représentait pas une menace pour elle. Elle se laissa, donc, guidée par lui et s infiltra dans la chambre. Il alluma la lampe de chevet posée sur la table de nuit. Ensuite, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Elle lui semblait détendue, attendant qu il se passe se qu il devait se passer. Il se pencha sur son visage, effleura ses lèvres puis les explora plus ardemment. Il avait toujours imaginé que la bouche de la jeune fille était duveteuse mais il n aurait jamais pensé qu elle l était autant. Sa main gauche s enfouit dans la chevelure de neige de la jouvencelle et les lettres de son tatouage s effacèrent dans les mèches de cheveux. Par instinct, elle se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps au sien. Des picotements très agréables naquirent dans le creux de son dos et comme s il était télépathe, il y déposa doucement la main. C était, pour elle, la surprise totale. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n aurait crû ressentir de telles sensations dans les bras d un homme. Méticuleusement, il lui retira son gilet de laine bleue pour après le laisser tomber à terre. Ils délaissèrent aussi leurs chaussures pour pouvoir se coucher dans le lit. Law n avait pas l impression d être lui-même, bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Habituellement, il était beaucoup plus brute avec les femmes, les dominant totalement. Mais avec elle, son côté pervers disparaissait pour laisser place à une grande tendresse. Pour lui, elle était en porcelaine et il avait peur de la casser...

Petit à petit, elle se montra plus complice dans leur baiser et leurs caresses. Elle était bien et heureuse et se sentait prête à l imiter. Un moment passa et le supernovae mit fin à leur câlinerie. Il embrassa son front et se quitta le lit.

-Où vas-tu? lui demanda-t-elle la voix légèrement voilée.

-Je reviens dans deux secondes.

Il entra dans salle de bain et s adossa à la porte. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher la confiance qu il venait de mettre en place. Alors il attendit et ressortit que quand il se sentit calme. Il la rejoignit et elle ne tarda pas pour se blottir contre lui.

-Merci, merci, merci, murmurait-elle sans cesse et il ne comprenait pas.

Law était loin de s imaginer qu il venait de la sauver une nouvelle fois. Il venait de délivrer la dernière part de son âme encore sous l emprise de Doflamingo...


	7. Chapitre 7: Épanchement

**Chapitre 7: Épanchement.**

Le soleil traversa le hublot pour se répandre sur le visage paisible de Prude. Un peu dérangée par ce faisceau de lumière, la jeune fille se cacha sous la couverture. Une odeur, qui lui était très familière, caressa son nez et elle inspira fort pour s enivrer. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente se réveillèrent petit à petit, ce qui la fit bêtement sourire. Elle s assit sur le lit et remarqua qu elle était seule. Cela ne la déçut pas, elle savait que Law se levait tôt. Elle se sentait étrange, changée... Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s était entièrement laissée aller dans les bras d un homme, chose qu elle pensait impossible. Elle lâcha un soupir heureux. La chambre dans la quelle se trouvait l ancienne esclave était fort différente de la sienne. Elle était plus grande, disposait d un lit double place, d un bureau et d une grande armoire. Le sol était recouvert d un tapis foncé qui semblait doux et chaud. Prude aperçut qu il y avait deux portes. Une servait pour sortir mais à quoi servait l autre? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte inconnue et l ouvrit. Elle découvrit alors la salle de bain privée du capitaine. Cela faisait un an qu elle était dans cet équipage, mais elle ignorait l existence de cette pièce d eau. Elle se dit que Law lui en voudrait pas si elle utilisait sa douche et donc se déshabilla pour ensuite faire couler l eau chaude sur elle.

Le chirurgien de la mort s était réveiller plus tôt, par habitude. Il avait regardé la blanche dormir un moment puis s était levé et préparé pour la journée. Il était en ce moment, assis dans la cuisine à boire un café noir. Ben qui allait commencer à cuisiner le petit déjeuner constata que son capitaine était préoccupé et dans la lune. Il prit place en face de lui et l appela. Une fois, deux fois... Trafalgar ne semblait pas avoir remarquer sa présence. Il pensait trop à Prude et à la relation qu ils avaient à présent. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme avec les autres filles, elle était beaucoup fragile. Le problème c est qu il n avait jamais fait autrement.

-Capitaine, dit le cuisinier une dernière fois.

-Hum... Oui?

-Ca ne va pas?

-Pourquoi ça n irait pas?

-Parce que je vous appelle depuis une dizaine de minutes mais vous ne réagissez pas.

-Je m excuse j étais perdu dans mes pensées. Qu est ce qu il y a?

-Justement, c est ce que j allais vous demander.

-Ah... je vais bien. Ne t inquiète pas.

L aîné voyait bien qu il ne voulait pas en parler et décida de retourner dans sa cuisine.

Prude sortit, tout sourire de la chambre du capitaine et rencontra Jean-Bart dans un des nombreux couloirs qui composaient le sous-marin. Elle s approcha de lui et s accrocha à son bras.

-Bonjour!

-Bonjour princesse. Qu est ce qu il te rend si enjouée? lui répondit le géant.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait le droit de raconter sa nuit passée avec Law. Elle trouvait aussi un peu embarrassant de lui avouer une chose pareil. D ailleurs ses joues s étaient légèrement rosies.

-Oh rien... je suis juste contente. Et toi? Tu vas bien?

-Oui très bien.

Le colosse trouva son comportement plus que suspect. Que lui arrivait-il? Son côté détective s éveilla et il décida de mener l enquête. Au moment où il allait lui poser d avantage de question, elle le tira par le bras pour l obliger à avancer plus vite. Les deux nakamas se dirigèrent vers la salle de rassemblement où tout le monde partageait le repas. Quand il arrivèrent, il n y avait qu une seule personne. Personne qui mit Prude très mal à l aise sans le vouloir. Elle rejoignit Ben pour l aider à mettre la table. Shashi, Penguin et Bepo entrèrent quand elle amena deux plats de croissant.

-Salut la compagnie, clama le roux en faisant de grands signes avec ses bras.

-Bonjour, sourit la jeune femme.

Tout l équipage manga dans la bonne humeur. Cependant deux personnes particulières restèrent calmes. Jean-Bart le vit. _Law c est normal. Par contre, Prude..._ pensa-t-il. Il décida de garder cela pour plus tard.

Le supernovae se leva et attira l attention sur lui.

-Les gars, aujourd hui, vous avez quartier libre. On repart demain matin à la première heure.

-Déjà? se plaignit Penguin.

-Ne te plains pas, on peut faire ce qu on veut jusque là! le consola son meilleur ami.

-Mais, reprit Law, je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez seuls à un seul moment. Cette île parait peut-être jolie et sans danger mais on ne sait jamais.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas cap'taine! On est des pirates redoutables! se réjouirent les Hearts en criant.

Il lâcha un soupir puis les laissa partir. Prude sortit en même temps que ses amis. C était étrange, la veille elle se sentait bien en la présence de cet homme mystérieux, et là elle se sentait toute gênée. Elle rejoignit Bepo avait qui elle avait envie de passer sa journée, après avoir fait un petit signe au brun.

Le médecin de bord des Hearts voulait être seul et pour le faire il retourna au bar où ils avaient fait la fête. La serveuse, une jeune femme blonde, lui servit une coupe de rhum et tenta de lui faire la conversation. Elle essayait, comme beaucoup d autre, de le charmer, sauf que lui, il n était pas d humeur.

-Ca n a pas l air d aller. Et vu votre tête c est une femme qui vous rend comme ça. Vous voulez en discuter?

Il releva la tête et regarda son interlocutrice. En temps normal, il aurait déjà sauté sur l occasion de passer du temps seul avec une aussi jolie demoiselle.

-Non, fit-il, peut-être un peu trop froidement.

Elle le laissa tranquille, légèrement vexée de ce "non" catégorique, et s occupa des autres clients présents. D ailleurs, un nouveau venait d entrer. Elle le reconnut directement, c était l un des hommes qui avaient passer la soirée dans la brasserie. En même temps ce n était pas un homme qu on oubliait facilement. Rien que sa taille était impressionnante!

-Capitaine! Je vous cherche depuis tout à l heure!

-Pourquoi?

-J ai à vous parler.

Law soupira, cependant, il sentit qu il pouvait peut-être se confier à lui. Après-tout un avis extèrieur l aiderai, qui sait?

-Je t écoute Jean-Bart.

-C est à propos de Prude...

-J avais deviné.

Le géant ne savait pas du tout comment commencer la conversation. C était embarrassant de parler de sentiments à quelqu un comme Trafalgar.

-Avez-vous remarquez à quel point Prude était heureuse aujourd hui?

La question prit le brun au dépourvu. Non, il ne l avait remarqué, il s était enfermé sur lui-même pour comprendre ce qu il ressentait et complètement ignoré les autres.

-Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi?

-Depuis qu elle est avec nous, jamais je ne l ai vu si souriante. Je ne sais pas ce qu il s est passé hier mais cela lui a fait beaucoup de bien.

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu il s est passé...

-Vous êtes sûr? insista le géant qui était certain qu il avait contribué au changement brusque de leur petite sœur.

Law hésita, devait-il lui dire ou le garder secret?

-Je l ai embrassé, elle s est enfuit et après, sans trop savoir comment, on s est retrouvé dans ma chambre à se cajoler... C était trop étrange.

-Pourquoi étrange?

-Parce que c est une gamine! s énerva le capitaine en se levant abruptement de son tabouret. Une gamine qui me rend fou, à qui je n arrête pas de penser, au point que je ne suis plus moi-même, finit-il sa phrase en se rasseyant.

-Capitaine, je pense juste que vos sentiments pour elle sont entrain de changer. Laissez-vous faire et tout se passera bien.

-Non, je ne peux pas. J ai un côté obscur depuis que je suis enfant, un instinct pervers qui quand il se réveille je ne contrôle pas. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, tu comprends? Prude est si frêle...

-Si vous voulez mon avis, si elle vous a laissé la toucher c est qu elle vous fait confiance. Voir, plus que ça. Et je crois aussi, que des cas pervers elle en a connut dans sa vie.

Jean-Bart se leva et partit pour le laisser réfléchir. Il l avait assez chamboulé pour la journée.

Le soleil se couchait lentement dans l océan, ce qui créait de jolies couleurs rougeâtres dans le ciel. Bepo, qui se faisait caresser par la jeune recrue, et cette dernière étaient installés devant le plus grand hublot du submersible pour admirer le spectacle. L ours polaire était couché à même le sol et elle s appuyait contre lui. Ils ne parlaient pas. Pendant un instant, elle crut même que le second dormait. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle entendit des pas s approcher de la pièce, et ensuite entrer. Elle tourna doucement la tête, afin de reconnaître l intrus et se heurta au regard de Law. Elle eut un sourire timide.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle de sa petite voix.

-Bonsoir Prude. Qu est ce que vous faites?

-On regarde, elle se retourna vers son ami animal qui dormait à points fermés, ou plutôt je regarde le soleil se coucher.

Elle se remit à contempler le ciel. Le capitaine s avança vers elle, d un pas de tigre et prit place à ses côtés.

-C est peut-être un peu trop, deux personnes sur Bepo, non?

-Ne t inquiètes pas, il a déjà supporté pire.

Il se mit à la regarder, longuement, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas la toucher.

-Arrête de me regarder... Tu me gènes...

-Excuses-moi.

Petit à petit Bepo bougea pour finir par se réveiller. Il se leva en renversant les deux jeunes gens. Ils se retrouvèrent l un sur l autre à rire aux éclats de leur mauvaise chute. L ours qui se rendit compte de ce qu il venait de faire, il s excusa avant de s en aller. Law aida son amie à se lever. Il redevint entièrement sérieux.

-Prude, il faut qu on parle.

Elle fit les gros yeux, quelque chose n allait pas pour qu il soit aussi grave.

-De quoi?

Il ne lui répondit pas, préférant lui prendre le poignet. Ils s acheminèrent vers l appuit du hublo où ils s installèrent. Il lui embrassa les mains, doucement.

-Qu est ce qu il y a ? s enquit-t-elle.

-Pour que tu comprennes bien ce que je veux te dire, il va falloir que je te parle de moi.

Prude hocha la tête, heureuse d en savoir plus sur son héro. Il se mit à lui raconter son enfance sur l île de North Blue, dans la capitale: Ville Blanche. Elle apprit que ses parents avaient été médecins et que c est eux qui lui ont transmit cette passion et qu il avait même eut une petite sœur qui devait être un peu plus jeune qu elle. Il lui expliqua, les yeux brillants de larmes et la gorge serré, qu à leur mort, il avait été recueilli par des religieuses. Ses amis aussi sont décédés, à cause d une épidémie de Saturnisme.

-Je crois qu avoir côtoyer autant de mort à changer ma vision du monde. Après tout ça, je me suis mis à errer. Ce que tu vas trouver drôle, enfin non, c est que c est Doflamingo qui m a reprit sous son aile. Mais cela ne m a pas du tout aidé. Voir toute la violence dont il était capable n a fait qu empirer ce côté sombre en moi.

Elle l écoutait attentivement, sans le juger, elle en était incapable.

-Bref, ce que je veux te dire, c est que j ai peur, peur de te faire du mal, car cette perversité je ne la contrôle pas, et d habitude je n ai pas besoin de le faire. Mais avec toi c est diffèrent, tu es... si délicate. Je...

-Tais-toi! l interrompit Prude, sachant où il voulait en venir. Tu n es pas ce que tu me décris! Les hommes pervers ce sont ceux qui m ont violée et frappée, pour leur plaisir malsain. Tu veux que je te raconte comment Doflamingo m a prit ma virginité? Je peux t assurer que non! Alors ne me dis pas à moi que tu es une personne mauvaise et morbide.

Elle avait déballé tout ça en pleurant de rage et en tremblant. Law ne s attentait pas du tout à une telle réaction de sa part. Elle qui d habitude était tellement calme et réservée. Il attrapa son visage dans ses mains et essuya les perles qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il l obligea à se blottir contre son torse et caressa ses longs cheveux ondulés. Il lui fallut un long moment pour s adoucir de cette colère qu il l avait animée.

-Je voulais juste te mettre en garde. Ne me fais pas trop confiance Prude.

-C est trop tard, dans ce cas.

Elle releva la tête et l embrassa tout en ressentant son cœur battre la chamade.

Jean-Bart, qui se trouvait non loin de là, regarda, par la légère ouverture de la porte, les deux personnes s embrasser puis s en alla le sourire aux lèvres. Sa mission avait été accomplie.


	8. Chapitre 8: Exotisme

**Chapitre 8: Exotisme.**

Au fond des océans, les températures sont toujours bien loin de zéro, sans compter que le sous-marin passait près d une île hivernale. Le mercure était en dessous de moins quinze, autrement dit il faisait glacial. Seul Bepo était heureux de la situation; il était dans son élément. Les autres étaient obligés d être en mouvement permanent pour ne pas geler, mais par ces températures, l envie n y était pas.

Prude avait déjà connu le froid dans son ancienne vie mais jamais un aussi rude. Alors, pendant la journée, pour se réchauffer elle se blottissait contre son ours préféré. La nuit par contre, elle se recroquevillait dans son lit avec le plus de couverture possible en s endormant tard. Cependant, cette nuit là cela ne fonctionnait pas. Cela faisait trois jours qu ils étaient dans cette zone et son corps ne suivait plus. Elle savait que de l autre côté du couloir se trouvait un lit immense aux draps rouges sang dans lequel dormait un homme et qui pourrait peut-être la soulager de cette fraîcheur. Pourtant elle hésitait à se lever et à se faufiler auprès de lui. Plusieurs choses la retenait comme par exemple la gêne, malgré de longs baisers qu ils avaient partagé tous les deux, elle ne savait pas comment qualifier sa relation avec lui. Ensuite, il y avait encore une petite peur d être aussi proche d un homme, quelqu il soit. _Si je reste là, je vais finir par congeler et puis j ai déjà dormi avec lui..._ Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de son nid de couettes. Elle sortit de sa chambre, regarda dans le couloir puis couru jusqu à la porte d en face. Là, elle compta jusqu à trois et entra.

Law lisait comme à son habitude. Recouvert d un sweet chaud et aussi d un édredon, il parcourait des yeux les pages de son livre. Celui là, il l avait déjà lu mais ce n était pas grave, il le distrayait et permettait de le fatiguer un peu. Ce n était pas un livre de médecine comme il pouvait lire, mais un roman qu il avait conservé de son ancienne vie et qu il aimait lire de temps à autre. Soudain, le bruit de sa porte, légèrement grinçante, lui fit tourner la tête. La vue de la jeune fille l étonna et pas qu un peu.

-Euh... Law?

-Oui? fit-il un peu agacé d être arraché à sa lecture.

-Est ce que je... p-peux... bégaya Prude en sentant son sang affluer vers son visage.

-Peux quoi? demanda le jeune homme, se levant de son siège pour s approcher d elle.

-Dormir avec toi? murmura-t-elle les yeux rivés au sol.

-Je n ai pas entendu Prude, parles plus fort.

-Dormir avec toi. Il fait vraiment froid dans ma chambre et j ai pensé que... voilà.

-Tu as pensé que quoi? sourit Law qui trouvait cela très amusant en fin de compte.

-Qu on aurait plus chaud à deux... Mais c est stupide, je vais retourner dans mon lit, désolée pour le dérangement.

Elle se retourna prête à partir quand il lui prit le bras.

-Non c est une très bonne idée, allonges toi.

Elle le regarda un instant puis doucement alla se coucher dans le grand lit.

Le capitaine s agaça inconsciemment de l animation du corps de la nymphette qui n arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable. Celle-ci ne la trouva que quand elle se lova contre le dos masculin de son compagnon. Il sursauta, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, au contact de la poitrine contre lui. Malgré un petit trouble, il ne la repoussa pas, et trouva ce "câlin" plutôt agréable. Peut-être un peu trop... Il changea de position espérant qu elle s éloigne, mais elle ne fit que s approcher d avantage. Law soupira et pour augmenter sa contrariété Prude nicha son visage dans son cou. Elle ne dormait pas et profitait de ce moment de solitude avec lui. C était rare qu ils se retrouvaient seuls et que le capitaine ne se montrait pas autoritaire. Il se trouve, qu elle adorait ça. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand des doigts agiles commencèrent à lui masser le cuir chevelu. Le jeune homme continua tendrement, descendant vers sa nuque. Après qu elle ait poussé un soupire d aise, il sentit son sang ne faire qu un tour dans tout son corps. _Calme toi, calme toi_ , se répétait-il en boucle, _elle a fait ça accidentellement..._ Il arrêta ses papouilles et jeta un œil sur elle. Se sentant observée et aussi un peu déçue par cet arrêt soudain de caresse, elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Law.

Plongé ainsi dans son regard velouté, il se tourna vers elle. Furtivement, il avança sa main près de son visage et le frôla. Avant qu il eu le temps de faire quoi que soit de plus, elle écrasa ses lèvres aux siennes ce qui amplifia l émoi du capitaine. La main gauche de celui-ci descendit sur la taille de la jeune fille afin d attirer son corps le plus près de lui que possible. Son autre main plongea, quant à elle, dans ses cheveux. Comme lors de la première nuit qu ils avaient passé ensemble à se câliner, elle l enlaça mais le laissa prendre le contrôle. Le baiser changea, Law força légèrement sur les lèvres de Prude pour les entrouvrir et glisser sa langue entre elles. Bien qu elle fut assez surprise par ce geste, elle l apprécia et se calqua sur les mouvements de l intruse. Law sentait que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas se contenter d une étreinte et de quelques baisers. Il en voulait beaucoup plus. Il voulait la faire sienne, qu elle lui appartienne. Il voulait lui montrer qu un homme pouvait être délicat et tendre, même si lui était loin de cet idéal. _Mais sera-t-elle d accord pour dépasser ce palier?_ Il stoppa l unisson de leur bouche pour reprendre son souffle et chercha à la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient pétillants et dilatés. _De désir?_ se demanda le supernovae. Il fixa ensuite cette bouche qu il venait d embrasser; entrouverte et frémissante elle avait envie de se rapprocher de sa jumelle. Il la laissa faire et un nouveau baiser s entama. Trafalgar se mit à caresser le dos de la jeune fille, descendant jusqu au bas de ses reins; serrant ses épaules entre ses doigts. Minutieusement, il abaissa la manche de sa robe de nuit, qui était bien trop grande pour elle, pour toucher la peau de son bras directement et remonter progressivement vers son cou. Il délaissa les lèvres de la jouvencelle pour ensuite envoyer des frissons de plaisir dans son corps en suçotant la peau fine de sa gorge. Prude laissa un autre soupir s échapper et ses mains se dirigèrent d elles même dans les cheveux courts de son compagnon. Elle sentit que sa robe de nuit tirait vers le bas: Law tentait de dégager sa poitrine de son enveloppe de tissus. Elle contorsionna un peu ses épaules pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile. Le jeune homme recula suffisamment pour admirer ses deux petits seins à la peau pâle et aux tétons roses. Il releva la tête vers elle pour l embrasser.

Prude entrait dans un état second, où elle sembla oublier son passé et ce que les hommes de ses cauchemars lui avaient infligé pour se laisser aller dans les bras aimants de son sauveur au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Elle, si pudique en général, se défit de ses vêtements sans contester. Par contre, quand le tour de Law fut venu, elle eut une légère hésitation. Hésitation qu il lut facilement dans ses yeux.

-Prude... si tu en as pas envie, dis-le moi maintenant parce que après je ne pourrais pas m arrêter. Je comprendrais.

-Ce n est pas ça... C est que... j appréhendes un peu la douleur, lui répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

-Je peux t assurer que tu n en ressentiras aucune. Prude, regarde moi. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de consentement et épousa ses lèvres afin de lui prouver qu elle en avait le désir. Il l enlaça fort pour la rassurer. Se faisant le plus doux que possible, Trafalgar caressa, embrassa et titilla le corps fragile entre ses doigts. Il se délecta des réactions de surprise et de plaisir de la jeune fille. Voulant, sûrement, lui rendre la pareil, la blanche tenta quelques étreintes maladroites mais appréciées par son partenaire. De ses lèvres rouges, elle frôla les zones les plus sensibles du capitaine, ce qui augmenta son état d excitation. Le plus exaltant, se fut quand elle s approcha lentement du creux de son ventre.

 _Encore une fois, je plonge mes mains dans cette chevelure immaculée qui m attire de manière invraisemblable. Je frictionne quelques mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts afin de sentir leur douceur. Cette sensation ne fit que m enivrer d avantage et sans réfléchir je lui agrippe les cheveux. La forçant un peu, je baisse sa tête vers ma verge en érection._

Pendant un cours laps de temps, la perversité du jeune homme revint et il dû s arrêter.

-Ca va? lui demanda Prude stupéfaite par cet arrêt soudain.

Law, revenu à lui par l appel de sa douce, la regarda, posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, avant même qu elle pu en rajouter, et les caressa doucement. Il exerça une légère pression sur sa bouche ce qui la fit s entre-ouvrir. Progressivement, il y enfonça son index.

La jeune fille abasourdie se questionna sur l étrange comportement qu avait le chirurgien de la mort mais cela ne dura pas car elle s habitua à l effet que lui procurait ce geste. La situation étant assez gênante pour elle, elle préféra fermer les yeux. L index tatoué d un "D" distraya la langue humide alors que Trafalgar lui baisait son cou. Tout en parsemant des baisers et des caresses le long de son corps, il s abaissa au niveau de son bas-ventre. Tout comme pour sa chevelure, une certaine fascination le prit pour sa toison blanche. Quand il y approcha la main gauche, Prude eut un sursaut de panique qu il calma aussitôt d un baiser papillon sur le ventre. La délicatesse de son entre-cuisse était d avantage flatteuse que ses cheveux, au goût du jeune homme. Il câlina son temple d amour pour faire monter la fièvre de la fille et ainsi lui faire connaître des choses qu elle pensait impossibles. La main droite de Law glissa entre ses propres cuisses pour y serrer son sexe tendu à l extrême et le soulager du désir qu il avait pour elle. Alors qu il faisait son possible pour faire monter son plaisir et le sien, une contraction le secoua et l obligea à se blottir contre elle. Un léger gémissement s échappa de ses lèvres pour aller se perdre dans l oreille de la blanche. C est de cette manière qu elle découvrit qu un homme pouvait être délicat et tendre. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il lui écarta les jambes et s installa entre elles. Pour la mettre en confiance et pour que son geste ne soit pas trop brusque, il tourna le visage de la nymphe vers lui et l obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il la pénétra. Encore une fois, c est un bien-être immense qu elle ressentit contrairement à ses souvenirs. Il resta immobile un instant pour qu elle s habitue à sa présence puis seulement après commença un lent va et viens. Graduellement, il se mouva de plus en plus vite jusqu à ce que la jouissance les libère tous les deux de leur tension.

Law utilisa le peu de force qu il lui restait pour s allonger à côtés de Prude et reprendre son souffle. Après une dizaine de minutes où les deux jeunes gens calmèrent leur respiration, l homme souleva la fille pour l étendre sur son torse.

-Maintenant Prude, tu m appartiens, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l oreille.

-Pour toujours? lui demanda la jouvencelle en tournant son visage vers lui.

-Pour toujours.

Habillé chaudement, l équipage des Hearths pirates attendait que le sous-marin remonte à la surface. Personne n avait fait attention au fait que leur petite sœur était sortie de la chambre du capitaine, ce qui arrangeait les deux nouveaux amants. La remonté prit trente minutes durant laquelle tout le monde s ennuya. Il n y avait même pas de jolis poissons à regarder dans cette mer gelée. La demi-heure passée, Bepo stationna leur submersible à côtés d autres bateaux marchants ou pirates. Law fut le premier à poser pied à terre. Il regarda un peu autour de lui avant d autoriser au reste de l équipage à l imiter. Tout, absolument tout, était blanc. Le sol, les maisons, le port et même les gens étaient recouverts de neige. L ours polaire sourit avant de se rouler par terre. Il espérait, dans un coin de sa tête, rencontrer une belle ourse qui parlait comme lui. Penguin et Shashi enfoncèrent encore plus leur casquette sur leur crâne pour se protéger du froid. Prude, malgré les températures, était aux anges, faut dire que le paysage avait un certain charme. Trafalgar semblait indiffèrent comme d habitude. Les rues n étaient pas très remplies. Quelques couples ici et là, un clochard jouant de l harmonica pour des pièces et un groupe d enfants qui faisaient une bataille de boules de neige. Un coin calme. La ville, ou plutôt le village, était séparé par une grande avenue qui, elle même se divisait en plusieurs ruelles. Les pirates venaient s engager sur la chaussée. Ils eut le temps d avancer jusqu à la moitié. Là, une femme poussa un cri et cacha son fils derrière elle sans oublier de reculer. Cette femme avait peur. Les autres habitants commencèrent à paniquer aussi, se mettant à courir dans tous les sens et à chercher une cachette. Seuls les Heaths restaient tranquilles. En quelques minutes à peine, la rue se déserta. Ils n y avait plus qu eux et l équipage de Donflamingo, qui venait d arriver.


End file.
